Afterlife: Nuevas Maneras De Vivir
by TALOS X
Summary: Epilogo de Nuevas Maneras De Morir. "Hay veces que sentimos que la vida no tiene sentido, hay veces en que sentimos que la esperanza se fue y cuando ese momento llegue y lo superamos, entonces aprenderemos millones de nuevas maneras de vivir"


**Bien, para no tenerlos con la espera decidí subir también el epilogo final de mi anterior historia**

**Que la disfruten**

* * *

Afterlife: Nuevas Maneras De Vivir

Epilogo

Equestria 616, Annihilus

En las profundidades del espacio, sobre un meteorito estaba tirado un moribundo Annihilus, sus cuernos demoniales estaban rotos, sus alas estaban llenas de hoyos y todo su cuerpo están agrietado como si fuera una estatua a punto de romperse

-"es increíble lo bajo que ha caído Annihilus"- se mentalmente el demonio

-"¿en qué demonios falle?, simplemente no lo entiendo"-

Seguia debatiendo mentalmente hasta que escucho una voz hablándole

-despierta… despierta-

-¿qu... quien le habla a Annihilus?- decía muy débilmente el alicornio

A través de una la luz casi nula se ve una figura equina que apenas podía reconocer

-si eres tu esposa mía, déjame decirte que te has descuidado- decía casi en broma el alicornio demonial

-no cabe duda que tu fuerza de voluntad fue demasiado fuerte para mantenerte con vida-se movía de un lado a otro la figura equina y se le notaba que tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo

-¿Starblood?, pensé que Harmony te había lanzado al sol- decía recuperando mas la razón el demonio

-y yo pensé que las Mane Six te habían eliminado usando sus nuevos poderes... pero ya ves que ambos estamos vivos...pero somos los únicos...ni tus Centuriones ni tus aliados están con vida...y otra vez te han vencido- le decía Starblood

-¿y qué?, ¿vienes a regocijarte?-

-para nada… ¿tú te regocijarías?-

-ya a estas alturas nada me importa, ahora vete que quiero esperarla a ella-

-¿a quién?- pregunta la alicornio confundida

-a mi esposa, ella normalmente es la que recoge las almas y estoy seguro que ya no le dará más oportunidades a Annihilus-

-¿la muerte?...la muerte no puede venir aquí...- razonaba Starblood

-no seas ingenua, la muerte es omniversal, ella existe en todas las realidades sin excepción-

-¿puedes caminar?- pregunta cambiando de tema

-creo que sí y para serte sincero, tal vez ni siquiera se moleste en venir, de seguro aun me odia por haber perdido a nuestra hija-

-que procrearas con la muerte es una buena broma...la muerte no es un creador, es un destructor...- le decía Starblood

-te sorprendería saber lo errónea que es tu conocimiento sobre la muerte- le decía Annihilus casi con una sonrisa divertida

-ven ponte de pie- le ofrece su pezuña para que se pusiera de pie

El la toma de la pesuña y con dificultad se pone de pie

-y a todo esto ¿que estas haciendo aquí?-

-la pregunta seria ¿qué haces tú aquí?...una vez me preguntaste eso...ahora soy yo la que pregunta...tu existencia en este lugar es un error...-

-eso lo sé y por eso necesito que hagas algo por Annihilus-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-necesito que me mates-

-…. Ok- dice con simpleza la alicornio

* * *

Zona Negativa, Afterlife

-¿segura que quieres hacer esto sola?- le preguntaba por milésima vez Nova a la alicornio

-si estoy segura, esto debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo- decía decidida

-ok, solo ten cuidado-

-lo haré-

Ella desplegó sus alas y fue volando directo al castillo, entra por una ventana y camino por unos pasillos, recordaba perfectamente le camino, después de todo ese había sido su hogar por muchos siglos

Después de varios pasillos al fin llego a la habitación del trono, justo en el mismo instante al ver como una aura negra iba materializándose mientras tomaba su forma original

Annihilus fue abriendo los ojos lentamente y lo primero que vio fue a su hermana parada justo enfrente de el

-hola hermano-

-… ¿Qué haces aquí?- dice en tono serio

-vine a preguntarte si esto valió la pena-

-¿tú qué crees?- dice en tono irónico

Hubo otra pausa que pareció eterna hasta que Afterlife volvió a hablar

-¿Qué nos paso Annihilus?, ¿Cuándo las cosas se fueron al diablo?-

-se fueron al momento que mi hija se fue, tú más que nadie debería saberlo-

-¿sabes qué?, dejémonos de rodeos de una vez-

-¿de que estas hablando?-

Afterlife rápidamente voló hacia su hermano y le da un abrazo

-¡ARGGGHHHH!- gritan los dos al sentir como su contacto los quemaba

-¡¿Qué rayos haces?!, ¡suéltame!- decía dolorosamente el demonio

-¡no!, ¡prometí que iba a enseñarte nuevas maneras de vivir y esta noche lo cumpliré!-

El cuerno de Afterlife brillo con tal intensidad que el destello verde se vio desde lo lejos, obviamente siendo notado por Nova

-¡Afterlife!- grita preocupado el pony cósmico antes de salir disparado hacia el castillo

Al llegar a la habitación, solo encontró un gran montículo de cenizas, un portal y una nota tirada en el suelo, la recoge y la lee detenidamente

_"Nova, si estas leyendo esto significa que me fui, pero no te pongas triste, mi sacrificio era la única forma de detener a mi hermano para siempre, solo yo tenía el poder para contrarrestar el poder negativo de Annihilus, pero te pido que no llores por mí sino al contrario, quiero que cuides bien de mi de mi hermano._

_Con amor, Afterlife"_

-como que los cuide a los dos- dice confundido Nova

Volteo a ver al montículo de cenizas al escuchar unos quejidos, de esta salieron dos niños alicornios

Uno era un varón de color negro excepto su boca y sus pezuñas, sus ojos eran rojos, su crin era negra con un toque gris al igual que su cola, tenia puesto como una chaleco de color gris y su cutie mark era un cráneo con dos huesos cruzados

El otro era una niña de color blanca, sus ojos eran verdes, su crin y cola eran grises y su Cutie Mark era una corona de olivo

-uy… mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Quién eres tú?- le preguntaba el niño a la niña

-yo… no lo sé… ¿y tu quien eres?- le preguntaba al niño

-yo les diré quienes son- decía Nova saliendo de su trance

-tu nombre es Annihilus y tu nombre es Afterlife, ambos son hermanos-

-¿y quién rayos eres tú?- le cuestiona Annihilus

-me llamo Nova y podría decirse que soy como… su tío, si su tío- dice seguramente

-¿y que estábamos haciendo?, no recuerdo nada- decía Afterlife frotándose la cabeza

-pues… ya nos íbamos… a casa- decía mirando hacia el portal

-en ese caso yo pido adelante- decía Annihilus corriendo hacia el portal

-¡oye no, yo quiero ir adelante!- decía Afterlife corriendo tras el

-esto sin duda será interesante- fue lo único que dijo Nova mientras atravesaba el portal

* * *

Equestria 66

Sentado en el trono de Annihilus estaba una alicornio demonial, era color negra con ojos demoníacos de color verde, tenia cuernos demoníacos y sus alas eran metálicas de color negro, su crin era azul marino con franjas negras al igual que su cola, traía puesta una túnica azul y su Cutie Mark era un eclipse de sol

Tenía abierto una ventana dimensional mostrando la escena que había ocurrido en la zona negativa

-y supongo que vivirán ahora felices por siempre, que patético- decía desapareciendo esa imagen y la remplazaba con una imagen de la Tierra

-Al menos tenias razón en algo padre, merezco algo más digno de ser gobernado- dice para luego reír maléficamente

El fin?

* * *

**Y aquí oficialmente termina mi saga de "nuevas maneras", espero que les haya gustado, la verdad me estuve matando la cabeza pensando un buen final para los hermanos y creo que con esto pueden surgir otras historias**

**y si se preguntan qui es la alicornio del final pues no lo hagan ya que creo que deje bien claro quien de quien se trata ella**

**Pues me despido y nos leeremos luego**


End file.
